The broad long-term objective of this proposal is for Dr. Lusk to strengthen her career development in environmental health research as it relates to physical activity weight control. The designs, though, have health implications that call for rigorous analysis. Physical activity on the greenways, a salient intermediate health variable, relates to obesity and other health outcomes. Aim I: Research would compare the environmental characteristics of destinations on ten greenways that are highly frequented with ten greenways that are not highly frequented based on the hypothesis that frequented greenways have destinations a set distance apart with a mean number of features that meet human needs. Eight of the twenty greenways studied would be located near ethnic-minority housing. The method would produce 1800 surveys and involve: a) the Pathway Destination Survey that is based on a person's cognitive map;b) in situ surveys;c) observations;d) photographs;and e) measurements. Formal statistical analysis would be based on the use of repeated measures models so as to account appropriately for the clustering data within greenways. Aim II: Training would also involve biostatistics, epidemiology, and responsible conduct classes in addition to writing and attendance at seminars and public health conferences. Aim III: Dr. Lusk will teach a course titled "Physical Activity, Environments and Health".